Heading Home
by this-girl-with-glasses
Summary: I can't remember the last time I was there. I had visited a couple times in the past, stayed for a few days but this was different. I was planning on starting my life over in the place it had began. First Fanfic EVER!
1. Heading Home

I was heading home. I can't remember the last time I was there. I had visited a couple times in the past, stayed for a few days but this was different. I was planning on starting my life over in the place it had begun. I had planned on coming back eventually, but every time I made up excuses for myself. This time I wouldn't I was already on my way in to town. It was official, we just passed the sign that said "Welcome

To Mystic Falls". I was home. I had grown up in this town, maybe not recently but it was my home, it is my home. I don't know why I was coming back nothing was here for me, my family was gone, my friends, everything but yet something was pulling me back and I didn't know what.

I was born in 1849 in Mystic Falls, Virginia to Agapito and Genowefa Lombardirelo. I grew up in a manor on the outskirts of town, and was best friends with my neighbour; Stefan and Damon Salvatore. We grew up together, our mothers were the best of friends and our fathers had grown up together as well. Stefan had been two when I was born so we ended up spending more time together than the six-year old Damon. I was close with the both of them but more so Stefan, he was my best friend, and Damon was more like my older brother but they were still both my best friends and I loved them both the same.

I guess part of me knew why I was going back, a part of me hoped they would be there but from my many conversations with Zach I knew that Stefan only visited once a year and that was in the fall, and Damon only came once every few years just to torment him (his words not mine). That is probably why I decided to come visit in the mid-spring, no chance of running into them. I was planning on staying at the boarding house, Zack had invited me to stay with him there a few times, I assume in hopes that I would come to visit. I had only visited once every few years, usually when there was a new Salvatore born. They were like family to me and they always treated me like one. The whole Salvatore family knew what I was and how I became what I was; they never had any problem with it. I was able to control myself and I myself convinced them to start to growing Vervaine in there cellar in case any one of us ever got out of hand or caused trouble. Though they knew my family had no idea that was one of my requests with Gurpecche when I was turned he wanted me to tell my family but I couldn't do that I wanted them to remember me for who I was when I was alive and not the monster I am now. I wanted their memory of me not to be tarnished. Part of me wanted to see the new generation of the Lombardirelo's but that was very unlikely, Zack had told me that the last of my family had moved out west to Oregon a few years back. Either way I was heading home and nothing would stop me coming.

I was getting off the bus when I saw something that made me stop dead in my tracks. It was a flash of light brown hair, walking along a black haired head. I remember where I had seen those heads before.

:-: FLASHBACK :-:

"DAMON SALVATORE YOU GET HERE RIGHT KNOW AND GET ME OUT OF THIS TREE" I screamed.

"You can't boss me around Clary" mocked Damon running away from the tree he tricked me into climbing.

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!" Damon thought he could annoy by calling me the nickname my grandmother called me.

"Damon? What are you doing and why are you running?" That voice I knew that voice, it was the voice of an angel, well maybe not an angel but of one of my favourite people in the world….Stefan.

"STEFAN! Stefan up here! Please get me down!" I screamed.

"Clarissa? Clarissa is that you? Where are you?" He questioned.

"I'm up here in the tree." I answered.

"Tree? Why are you in a tree?" He asked looking up.

"Ask Damon he's the one that tricked me in to climbing it." I scowled.

"Damon forced you to climb the tree?" Stefan asked.

"Well….he didn't force me, more like said I couldn't do it" I said.

"Ha-ha" he chuckled .

"Stefan it's not funny you know he may as well threatened me with death. You know for a fact that I can't resist a challenge" I argued to him.

"Exactly Clarissa you should know better by now. How many times have you gotten in trouble for doing things people said you couldn't do…..hmm?" Stefan said. He was really starting to get on my nerves.

"Idon'tknowalot" I mumbled.

"I'm sorry what I couldn't hear that. What was that?" He mocked, I knew very well he heard it but he was just trying to push it.

"I said a lot ok! Just get me down from here Stefan you know I'm afraid of heights!" I sobbed.

"OH please don't cry Clarissa I didn't mean to make you cry." Stefan screamed.

Stefan was one of those people who couldn't stand to hurts someone's feelings ever.

"I promise to get you down Clarissa just….um give me a second I have to think just don't look down okay." Stefan was running around like crazy trying to find some way of getting me down we didn't have a ladder and he wasn't strong enough to carry me out of the tree with only one hand so we were in a serious predicament. Stefan kept pacing back and forth with a look of concentration on his face. He looked as though he had an idea but wasn't sure if he should try it, it was the look he always had on whenever Damon came up with a plan and I knew well to fear that look 'cause it usually meant 'this probably won't work, but I'll still try it anyway'.

"I have an idea Clarissa...but it may not work." Well at least he was being honest with me.

"Umm Stefan I don't know." I answered warily.

"Clarissa I know you're scared, but this is the only option we have right now."

"Uhh okay what is it?" I asked, scared to death of what the answer may be.

"Well…you jump out of the tree and I...well I…I catch you…" He trailed off.

"Stefan I…I don't know about this…are you sure you could catch me?" I was very wary of this plan.

"Trust me Clarissa please? You know I would never do anything to intentionally hurt you don't you?" He said in a pleading tone.

"I…I well….okay, okay Stefan I'll do it." I wasn't too sure about this but I knew I could trust Stefan.

"Okay. Clarissa I'm going to stand under you and when I count to three you jump okay?"

"Okay" I said nervous about the possible outcome.

"Trust me Clarissa." Why does he have to know me so well?

"I do" I answered a bit annoyed that he knew me so well.

"Then jump!" He yelled.

"Wh…What but you said on three it's not even one yet." I said hoping to gain some more time.

"You said you trust me so jump, Clarissa, jump!"

"I…I …" But I didn't finish my sentence cause next thing I knew I had jumped out of the tree and was flying through the air and landing in the arms of Stefan Salvatore.

"I told you, you could trust me." He said looking into my eyes.

I was so entranced by his green eyes that I didn't register myself answering "I know" until he had placed me

on the ground.

"Are you sure you're okay?" He asked while mentally looking me over to check for any injuries.

"I…I'm fine." I answered finally having regained my composure.

"Well okay let's get you back, I bet there wondering where we've gotten off to."

"Yeah you're probably right."

:-: END OF FLASHBACK :-:

The person behind me bumped into me trying to get off the bus and said something angrily to me and then stormed off, I yelled a half heartfelt apology back at them, mentally cursing myself for doing so 'cause right then those two people turned their heads in my direction.

"Clarissa? Clarissa is that you?" The voices asked simultaneously. Voices I knew too well.


	2. Familair Faces

AUTHORS NOTE: I would like to thank ClanaFan01, Layla55 and archykinz for reviewing and everyone who favourite my story. Sorry it has taken so long to update I have been busy with exam prep, here's chapter 2 =)

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own any of the character's (except for my OC - Clarissa) I am simply borrowing them : )

:-:

"Clarissa? Clarissa is that you?" The voices asked simultaneously. Voices I knew too well.

I had the sudden urge to run, to jump back on that bus and leave. What were they doing here? They weren't supposed to be here. I wanted to run, I really wanted to run, but I couldn't because a part of me knew that I wanted to see them, part of me knew this is one of those reasons I had come back, for that small glimmer of hope that I might catch a glance at them even if for just a moment, but I hadn't been prepared to actually come face to face with them.

They were still looking at me expectantly, Damon looked surprised to see me, but Stefan looked surprised, worried, hurt, and a bit angry all rolled up in one single look. When I didn't answer Damon moved to hug me, with Stefan standing, still in shock. Damon oblivious to anything being wrong with Stefan asked.

"What are you doing here Clarissa?" He was not hiding the fact he was surprised to see me here.

"I…I um came to visit Zach for a while…" I answered still in a daze.

"Ohhh" Damon said. Stefan's mind was somewhere else right now.

"What?" I asked Damon. I just got here and there was already something he wasn't telling me.

"It's just Zach probably won't be at the boarding house when you get there. That's if you were planning on staying there, you were planning on staying there right?" Damon was using his puppy dog eyes; he only used those when he wanted something really bad.

"Um…well yea I mean Zach invited me, where did he go anyway?" This was turning into a very awkward conversation, not that is wasn't awkward to begin with.

"Damon killed him." Stefan answered angrily; well at least he said something.

"WAIT WHAT!" I screamed. Damon killed his own family! I knew he had his issues with Zach, but I didn't expect him to kill him, and here he was looking highly amused.

"Well let's get you to the boarding house." I can't believe him; he was acting as if he had done nothing wrong.

"I...you…Zach…but what…wait." I stuttered.

"What? There's nothing to talk about, now let's get you home." Before I could even respond Damon had taken my hand, and the next thing I knew I was standing in front of the boarding house. Just seconds later Stefan appeared with my things and with all traces of his previous face gone and with only a blank stare fixed on something behind me, though his eyes betrayed him, they looked hurt and pained.

Damon in a flash was dangling out a window he looked down at me and said, "This will be your room Clary." I growled, there was that stupid name again. I could see Damon laughing and for a brief second I thought I heard Stefan chuckling behind me.

"Stefan, be a ray of sunshine and bring Clary's thing's up here for her will you?" He asked Damon.

"No it's fine I can take them." I didn't want to have Stefan to do something he didn't want to, and I could already see that he wasn't exactly comfortable with me being here.

"No it's okay, here I'll show you were your room is its right next to mine." Stefan said quietly, not really looking at me.

"Okay …I answered, was he never going to look at me. We walked up the stairs in silence. I was admiring the things that had changed since I had last visited. We walked through the hallway and past Damon's room he was in there reading something (that was very odd, he never read anything, me and Stefan used to tease him saying he didn't know how to read). We stopped at a door at the end of the hall and Stefan opened the door for me.

I stood there in amazement; it looked just like my room did back when I was human. Stefan noticed the look on my face "We did this the second the boarding house was built, I guess part of us hoped that maybe if we did this you'd come back and if and when you did come back you'd feel at home and would want to stay." He stated. "I never saw this room when I came to visit Zach before." I said while turning around to look at him questioningly.

"We didn't let him in here, no one was ever allowed in this room, me and Damon never even came in this room after it was finished until now.." He said while rubbing the back of his neck, a usual sign that he was either nervous or embarrassed.

He placed my things on the bed and walked towards the door, when I called out to him he turned around with a questioning look on his face. "Yea?" He answered "I'm happy to see you and Damon again, I was actually starting to miss you two bickering all the time." I said.

"Well you won't be missing that much longer…" He chuckled, and since the first time since I got off that bus I saw a genuine smile graze his lips and his eyes light up with joy.

"Well I'll be next door if you need anything, and Damon's on the other end of the hall." He said before leaving me to unpack and get settled.

I spent the rest of the day putting my things away and getting settled thinking to myself maybe it wasn't horrible that they happened to be here when I came, but I couldn't help wondering why exactly they were here.

I went for a walk around the grounds and couldn't help but feel a set of eyes on me the entire way so I cut my walk short and headed back to the manor. By the time I got back it was relatively late so I decided I might try and get some sleep.

I woke up the next day bright and early and could hear someone down in the kitchen, so I went down to see who it was. Sure enough it was none other than Chef extraordinaire, Stefan Salvatore.

"Do you want something to eat?" He asked me, he was back to his guarded expression.

"Sure, what are you making?" I asked.

"Eggs, chorizo and hash browns." He answered.

"Sounds good, sure." (Probably wondering why we can eat real food? We can eat it as long as we keep a healthy supply of blood in our system, whether it is human, or animal.) He handed me a plate and grabbed one for himself and we sat down and started eating.

After a few minutes of silence I asked him "So what have you guys been up to since I've be-"

"Since you left?" Stefan asked harshly, cutting me off. "You know why I left Stefan you should understand and anyways I didn't really have a choice did I?" I defended.

"You always had a choice Clarissa." Stefan fired back at me.

"Look I didn't agree to stay here so we could fight I agreed to stay here so we could put this behind us and get back to the way we used to be." I said.

"So what you want me to forgive you just like that. Clarissa when you left…everything just got so much…worse, Damon blamed me for you leaving, for everything that happened and we went our separate ways too, it was hard Clarissa your actions had implications on everyone." He was right and I knew it but I didn't want to admit it but I knew I'd have to.

"Your right and I'm sorry and I want to make things right. So what do you say truce?" I wasn't sure if he was going to take the offer but I hoped with every fibre of my being that he would. I just wanted the Stefan and Damon I grew up with, I missed them and I already had Damon back. He reached out his hand and said "Truce" he then got up walked over and pulled me into a hug, and not an awkward 'I don't want to give you a hug but it seems like I should' type of hug , but a real hug the kinds he used to give me when we were younger. I had my Stefan back and everything would be fine again. Now that I was on their good graces I just had to find out what they were I hiding from me but I wasn't sure if I wanted to find out what it was exactly.

:-:

AUTHORS NOTE: Review please. Tell me what you liked and didn't like, criticism is good : )


	3. Depths of the Forest

DISCLAIMER: IT'S NOT MINE.

AUTHORS NOTE: Hey guys *Looks sheepish"* I would first of like to say I am SOOOO sorry I haven't updated in a while my mom was sick and I have to help her at work, also my computer got stolen so I have to use my sisters which my brother usually has, and I know I promised to get this chapter up before August started but it wasn't done yet but I stayed up extra late finishing it, and just did, so I could post it. Again I would like say sorry and now I would like to thank the people who reviewed. I personally think that my writing sucks but it makes me feel better that you guys don't hate the story : ) and without further ado here is the much awaited, sorry again, chapter 3.

:-:

I woke up to sunlight shining in threw my window. I got out of bed and went to the open the curtains on the larger window in my room. It was a beautiful day today, the sun was just starting to rise so the sky was not its usual blue but a mixture of orange and pink; my favourite time of day. I was about to go and get dressed when I thought I saw something, walking over to the doors that led to my balcony I grabbed my robe. My balcony had the best view in my opinion. It overlooked the side of the manor and had a perfect view into the forest but I could also catch a glimpse into the front of the house. As I stepped out onto my balcony I went to the end and tried to get a glimpse into the front (I'm not usually this nosy really, I respect people's privacy it's just the fact that Stefan and Damon are hiding something from me that really upsets me, and is making me nosy, _honestly_) but all I could see was what looked like Stefan arguing with someone and then I heard a car door slam shut and saw a car drive off. I walked back to the doors, my curiosity being dealt with, to get dressed.

After getting dressed I went downstairs and was heading to the front door when I heard behind me "Not already abandoning us are you Clary?" There was that infuriating nickname again, really when was Damon going to get it?

"I wouldn't dream of it, unless of course you continue to call be by that nickname." I said with a smile on my face.

"Oh come on you know you love it, you hate it but you love it, like how you let Stefan call you 'Izzy' or 'Issa'." He said with a lopsided grin.

"…Fine you can call me Clary, but not in public…please Damon." I said with a small smile on my face.

"Okay deal. Now where were you heading at this time?" He asked with a completely serious expression.

"I was planning on going for a walk in the forest…maybe even into town if that's okay." I half asked half stated.

"Okay that's fine…I just don't want you disappearing again." He mumbled, I could see that I had hurt him a lot by my choice.

"I won't and I'm sorry" I moved to give him a hug and he just pounced on me, had I been human he would've broken my bones. He set me down on the ground and gave me a big smile.

"Be careful _Clary_." This was going to take some getting used to. I was about to walk out the door again when I was once again stopped.

"Where are you going?" I was asked for the second time in two minutes. I turned around to see Stefan with a questioning gaze on his face.

"A Walk." I said innocently.

"Okay but grab a jacket it could rain." He said with a serious expression.

"Stefan it's beautiful outside." I argued back, but not with much force I'd learned from our childhood Stefan usually won our arguments, and the few times I did win I had suspected it was because he had let me.

"Weather is unpredictable Clarissa…just grab a jacket." He said with an air of protectiveness and annoyance, this was him being normal you should see when he gets all big brother on me.

"Fine" I sighed drawing out the end and heading back up the stairs to retrieve my white coat. When I came back down Stefan was waiting.

"Mind if I join you." He asked hesitantly.

"No of course not I was just going to go for a walk in the forest and maybe into town, but by all means join me." I said quickly.

He gave me a smile as I was opening the door and was about to walk out after me when I turned around with a smile on my face and said "You're forgetting something."

"What?…Oh fine I'll go get my jacket." He said as it dawned on him what I was getting at. He was gone and back in the blink of an eye.

"Ready to go now?" He asked with a hint of amusement in his voice.

"Sure." I laughed. We walked into the forest that was on the edge of the property and wandered along a path for awhile in silence, just admiring the settings. I had always loved the forest here in Mystic Falls, it was perfect. They weren't over grown with trees but spaced openly, one of the things that sometimes did annoy me when I was younger though. It made playing certain games completely unfair. However as I grew older I came to appreciate the forest and the solace it offered me.

Stefan and I continued to walk through the forest until we came across a fallen tree and decided to rest for a little while. We sat on the log for a few minutes until Stefan broke the silence. "Why did you come back to Mystic Falls?" Stefan asked while staring at something in the distance.

"I thought that was obvious by the way I reacted when I found out that Zach was dead." Stefan was looking down at his hands when I said this. "When did you come back I never saw you all the other times I came." He looked up at me shocked when I said this.

"You've been to Mystic Falls before? Since you left?" He asked with a look in his eyes that I couldn't identify. All the while completely ignoring my question directed at him.

"Ummm…yeah I came every few years to see how your family was doing; they were always like a second family to me. I hadn't been here for awhile though, I think the last time I came was maybe ten years ago. That was why Zach was insisting on me visiting."

"I…I never knew they didn't tell me." He mumbled looking a bit shocked.

"Yeah…I asked them not to mention it to either of you guys…it would just make things harder on you and I wasn't ready to see you two yet. I'm not even sure if I am now…"

"I see… I understand you know." Stefan was looking at me with an intense look in his eyes.

"What do you mean you understand?" I was starting to get confused.

"Why you left, why you didn't want my family to tell us you were visiting, and why it's still hard for you to see me and Damon even after all this time."

"It's getting easier. I have to admit though when I saw you in town a part of me wanted to hop back on that bus." I admitted sheepishly.

Stefan chuckled at this. "You were always some what afraid of confrontation."

"It's a curse. So what were you and Damon doing here?" I asked.

"I actually came to visit Zach as well; Damon followed me here and was not exactly keeping a low profile. That's sort of how Zach died. To some it all up we locked him in the basement, he got out, and broke Zach's neck."

"What exactly happened to Damon? He used to be so sweet; he was one of the nicest people I knew. Did all this happen just because I left? Did I make him like this?" I asked worried that the Damon he described to me was a reaction to my absence.

"No, it wasn't you. It was mainly me…and Katherine. The love he had for Katherine and what he thought happened to her because of me was what fuelled his rage." Stefan explained to me.

"Oh…" Katherine was a sore subject for me…Wait, what did he just say. "What do you mean '_What he thought happened to her?'_ "

"Well Katherine wasn't in the tomb like we thought she was…apparently she bribed one of the guards to let her out." He said hesitantly while scanning my face for reactions.

"Oh…" There was a few moment of silence before I spoke again.

"Well we should get back I didn't know it was getting so late." I noticed the sun beginning to set in the horizon as I started walking back towards the manor, when I didn't hear any footsteps behind me I turned around to see Stefan still sitting against the fallen tree staring at me. "You coming?" I asked reaching out my hand. He stood up, walked over and took hold of my hand.

"Of course." He answered with a slight smile on his face. I smiled back but couldn't help the fear rising up from somewhere inside of me…

_Katherine was alive and she was out there somewhere!_

_:-:_

_AUTHORS NOTE: PLEASE REVIEW TELL ME YOUR THOOUGHTS! What you liked and most importantly what you hated! Or at least vote on my poll on my profile for the pairing you want to see in this fic. _

_- Alicia_


	4. New School, New Faces

_A/N: I'm Back :D! I'm so sorry for the wait but I got a new laptop a while ago and was planning on writing the next chapter to this story, but then had a serious case of writers block :( so I posted a Harry Potter Fanfic that I wrote a **long **time ago so yeah, I posted that, and then the other day I was on youtube and I saw one of those fan-made videos of Paul Wesley a.k.a. Stefan Salvatore and **Bam! **inspiration. So well here it is. (:_

* * *

I was Starting at Mystic Falls High School today. I thought it would be a good idea to attend so I would just be seen as a normal teenager, as well as the fact that I love school. Stefan and I left early to go get the information and 'sign' me up. Along the drive there though I couldn't stop my mind from drifting to the subject of Katherine, just the thought that she was still alive, wasn't a comforting one.

When we arrived at the school, I asked Stefan to point out the direction of the office for me. He asked if I wanted him just to show me but I told him it was fine and I would see him around, he then turned around and reluctantly headed toward what looked like the library.

I made my way in the direction Stefan had pointed out for me when I bumped into somebody, there books flying to the floor.

"I'm sorry," Bending down to help them pick them up. "I wasn't paying attention where I was going sorry." I said handing the person their books back.

The person I'd bumped into was a guy who looked to be about my age, he was taller then me with short brown hair and a friendly smile on his face.

"Don't worry its not a problem, my name's Jeremy by the way Jeremy Gilbert. You knew here?" He asked looking down at me.

"Yeah, I just moved here." I replied.

"Oh, do you need help finding the office, let me show you." He offered with a smile.

"Um, sure." He took me down a few hallways pointing out the cafeteria, gym, courtyard, and various other rooms, before we stopped outside the doors to the main office.

"Well, here we are, the first secretary there is where you register and get your classes the other one deals with things concerning the principal and other stuff."

"Oh okay, well thank you," I replied just as I was about to walk in, however I was stopped by an arm.

"I never got you name," Jeremy said with an amused smile spread across his face.

"Oh, yeah," I said smiling, a small flush crossing my cheeks,"It's Clarissa, Clarissa Lombardirelo."

"Well I guess I'll be seeing you around Clarissa."

"Yeah I guess so." I said before turning around and heading up to the first secretary Jeremy had pointed out. Once I was finished registration, I was given my classes I would be in some classes a couple grades above me like history and well all my classes except math, that one I would be with people in my own grade.

I looked at my time table and realized that my math class was going to start in five minutes in room 201, now if I could just remember where that was...

Four minutes later and I was standing outside the door to my math class, just as I was walking in the bell rang _just in time _I thought. As I took the last empty seat I saw that Jeremy, the boy I'd bumped into earlier, was sitting right behind the seat.

"I didn't think I'd be seeing you so soon."

"Me neither," I replied turning around.

"Looks like were going to be sitting next to each other for the rest of the year too, so I hope you don't get tired of me."

Just as I was about to ask what he meant our teacher, Mr. Adams walked in, after writing his name on the board he turned to face us and said, "Look around where your sitting, cause that's where you'll remain until the end of the year."

"Told you so." Jeremy said. Class went by pretty quickly and when the bell rang I felt as though we had only been there for five minutes.

"So, what class do you have next?" Jeremy asked.

"History, with Mr. Saltzman." I replied looking down at my timetable.

"History?" He asked with a confused look on his face.

"Yea, I'm in classes all above my actual grade except for math, its not my best subject."

"Aha, mine either, " He laughed. "You must be pretty smart though."

"I like to think so." I said smiling. "I should probably go and try and find his class."

"It's around the corner."

"What?" I asked.

"Ala-I mean Mr. Saltzman's class is around the corner, I'm heading that way too, I'll show you."

"Oh, yea thanks." I said, starting to walk, Jeremy falling into step with me.

"So..." Jeremy said with an amused smile on his face as we started heading to my history class.

"You know conversations with awkward pauses aren't exactly idealistic right?" I laughed.

"Actually I quite enjoy them." Jeremy chuckled.

"Good to know." Just as we were turning the corner I ran into someone again, this time my things falling to the floor. As I looked up I saw that I'd run into Stefan.

"Oh sorry, Clarissa I wasn't paying attenti-Jeremy? How do you two know each other?"

"We have math together. How do you two know each other?" I asked.

"Stefan's dating my sister Elena. What about you two?"

"Oh...We've known each other for awhile..." I answered.

"Well I was showing Clarissa to Mr. Saltzman's history class but you have that with Elena now right? Do you mind showing her I have English, and Mrs. Turner isn't a teacher that you want to be late to ."

"Yeah sure, I was heading there right now." Stefan said right before Jeremy turned and headed in the direction we'd just come from.

"Clarissa I need to talk to you before we get to History."

"Can't it wait until lunch I really don't want to be late the first day of all my classes."

"No it, really can't," Stefan continued just as I found the plaque outside the door that read ''. "Look Clarissa, there's something you should know about Elena." As I turned the handle to enter I realized maybe I should have let Stefan continue, 'cause the sight I was greeted with wasn't a pleasant one.

* * *

_A/N: I promise that I'll **try **to have the next chapter up before the end of January. I can't promise sooner or that it will even have it up by the end because 2nd semester starts on monday and I have all academic classes as well as one the grade above me so I'm going to be loaded with homework :( But I promise that I will try. I already have a few ideas. But I was thinking of doing a chapter or two in Stefan or Damon's P.O.V. so if you want to give me your opinion on me doing that let me now in a review or p.m. or if you just want to give me your opinion on the story fell free to review your opinions are alwayss welcome! Thanks for reading :D_


End file.
